Chapter 5
Daybreak is the fifth chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. Full Summary On a wagon with a motion sicked Natsu sweating, Lucy commented that this is a relatively easy job. Happy was suprised by her sudden change of attitude towards the job and asked why is she now so excited. She replied that it's because that this is her very first job, and she want to do her best. They then talked a bit about the job, burning the book inside of a lecherous man's mansion. Lucy then smiled because she has confidence in her appeal, but Happy retorted that he doesn't see it from a cat's point of view. Arriving at Shirotsume town, Natsu said that he will never ride a wagon again, but Happy retorted that he always say that. Natsu then wants to eat because of his hunger, which Lucy wondered why doesn't he just eat his own flame. Natsu stared at Lucy and told her to knock it off, said that it's the same thing like she eating Plue or the Cow. Lucy then said that she wants to take a look at the town, and told them to eat first. Finding a restaurant, Natsu and Happy quickly settle down and ate. Lucy then showed up in a Maid uniform. The duo was surprised by her appearance and immediately stopped eating. As Lucy kept acting as a maid, Natsu and Happy were 'whispering' that they were kidding about the Maid Plan. Realizing that it was too late to call it a joke, they decided that they might as well go with it. Lucy, however, wasn't amused when she heard their conversation. In front of the requestor's house, Natsu knocked on the door. The requestor, however, asked them to enter from the back entrance, leaving the trio confused. Inside the manor, the man introduced himself as Kaby Melon, which Natsu and Happy commented that he has a delicious name, yet Lucy wondered where has she heard that name. Kaby then asked who the Maid was, and Lucy replied that she's also a member of Fairy Tail. With Kaby's question of wondering whether cosplaying is her interest before taking it back, Lucy commented that she wants to go home now... The duo, however, kept laughing at the situation. Getting back to the business, Kaby requested that they burn the only book in existance that resides with Duke Everlue, DayBreak. Lucy was surprised to hear the change of request from returning to burning, and initially thought that it was something that the Duke stole. Natsu then laughs because if it's burning the book, they should also burn off the whole mansion as well. Lucy yelled at them that they will be in jail for that. Lucy then asked what kind of book is it, but Natsu told her that don't worry about it and just worry about the 200,000 Jewels for the request. However, Kaby replied that he will pay 2 Million Jewels, and the trio were shocked by the sudden change of value. While Natsu and Happy were recalculating the reward distribution... incorrectly, Lucy asked why the sudden change. Kaby replied that he cannot allow the book to exist. Lucy wonders what was going on, but was pulled out of the manor by a burning Natsu, whose now fully excited to do the mission. The wife then asked if it was alright for them, and revealed that another guild had taken the job and failed last week. Kaby replied that he knows, but he cannot allow the book to exist. At the front of Duke Everlue's Mansion, Lucy asked if anyone's home, and requested to be the maid of the Duke. The floor, however, bulged up and pops out a large, gorilla like maid asking her purpose. Everlue then follows shortly, and Everlue was scared by his appearence. Slowly, Lucy was getting goosebumps from Everlue's staring, and was surprised when Everlue said that he doesn't need ugly maid like her. Out pops even more Everlue's "Beautiful" maid and their insults, Lucy was completely crushed. As Lucy sulked under a tree, Natsu was disappointed that her appeal failed. Lucy screamed that Everlue has a really awkward taste towards women, but Happy replied that it's no more than an excuse. Natsu then replied that they will then execute "Plan T" instead, while Lucy yelled that she will never forgive Everlue. Inside Everlue's room, Everlue was telling that more wizard have came to intrude his home, and two men behind him wonders how should they kill them this time. Characters *Note: Bold+''Italicized''=''First Appearence'' Manga & Anime Difference *Again, Lucy showed off her figure as a demonstration of her sex appeal. Replaced by images in Anime instead... *Lucy asked why Natsu wants to form a team with her is anime exclusive. *Anime didn't include Kaby Melon telling the Trio to enter from the backdoor. *The wife didn't speak at all in the Anime, and talked a bit in the manga. *Virgo's (Gorilla form)... panty was showing...